Silver Angel
by SaiyajinVampiress
Summary: A Saiyajin Werewolf Couple


Chapter 1 First Meeting  
  
A silver colored werewolf walks around her home planet once again. She remembered it being destroyed a long time ago but now it is back. She walks around in the familiar woods on a search for a mate since she is in her first heat this night. But she wasn't having any luck at all on her search for the mate, she was also getting very tired from her long walk. It was also become very late in the night. But she walked a little ways more in till she found a spring. She walks up the spring to get a drink. After her drink she walks over to a tree and lays under it falling a sleep. He was in the middle of an battle in the woods of planet earth in till suddenly he was plummeted into a tree and knocked out cold for a few hours. He woke up and looked about seeing he isn't in the woods any more where he was fighting at. He thought he was dead, but what he saw before him, didn't look the hell or heaven he imaged what it would look like. He winches when he tries to get up realizing he was still wounded badly. The other wolf he was fighting on earth has an shocked expression on his face from his disappearce. The wolf from earth looks about in the woods and slowly gets up knowing his wound will heal soon on its own since werewolf wounds naturally do anyways. But his heals faster then a human werewolf's wound since he is a saiyan werewolf. He walks through the woods in till he fines the same spring she has drinked from. He sniffs the air smelling a female wolf in heat. But when he looks for her he can't fine her since she is behind a tree. He shrugs and then gets himself a drink of the water. After his drink he starts to walk over to the tree but falls down half way there. Feeling weak from the lost blood. The she wolf jumps a bit when she hears a thud from him falling over. She comes out slowly from behind the tree and sees him there. She slowly walks over to the wounded black werewolf and rolls him over since how badly wounded he is. She looks down into his golden eyes. He looks back at her before he passes out. She leaves him there for a bit going into a different area of the woods to gather leaves and medicine from some plants. After she gets all the supplies she needs she returns to the sleeping wolf. She carefully picks him up and drags him to the spring laying him in the water as she holds his head up. While she haves him there she cleans his deep wound then drags his sleeping from back out of the water. Then she takes the medicine plants and tends to his wounds. After the medicine is on she wraps his wounds in these large leaves like an ace bandage. After she finishes with all that she walks lays down near by him and watches him as he sleeps. She watches him sleep for a few hours and then yawns herself curling up some falling asleep again herself. He slowly wakes up and winches a bit still sore from his wound. He puts his hand paw over his wound finding it all wrapped up and well cared for. He sets up quickly a bit astonished that someone has token cared of his wound while he slept. He looked around but doesn't see the silver wolf beside him yet. He notices that scent again of a female in heat but stronger now. But the last thing he remembered was seeing two bright beautiful silver eyes. He sighed lightly from the thought. Then he looked down at the ground slowly looking about in till his eyes spotted a silver tail. His eyes slowly traced up her tail to her body then to her head. His eyes widen in astonishment at her beauty. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. 'She's like in Vixen in a wolf's body.' He whispered to himself. As he continues to look her over he started to feel as if he had died and went to heaven. She started to stir in her sleep. She startles him when she rolls over on her on her other side and faces him as she continues to sleep. As he looks at her his heart skipped a beat when she saw her face. He knew right then and there he wanted to make her his. But he looks down not sure he she would want him. But continues to watch her sleep though, still unable to take his eyes off of her. He looks down at his wound and sniffs the leaves a bit realizing she was the one whom cared for him as well as know she is the one in heat. She stirs again in her sleep slowly waking up this time. He blinks seeing her wake up. He scouts away from her a bit. He freezes when his bright golden eyes meet her beautiful bright silver eyes. He couldn't breath or feel his heart beat at that very moment. She looks up at him and then reaches her hand up and storks his cheek softly and caringly. He let out a long deep and content breath as he half closes his eyes and leaned his head into her warm and soft touch. He blushes lightly but it can't be seen because of his fur. "How are you feeling now?" she asks him. "O-o-o. ok" he studers some. "That's good." she says. He just nods his head and blushes a bit more realizing she is still stroking his cheek. She smiles softly and looks up into his bright golden eyes. She can tell he is blushing by just looking into those eyes. She stops stroking his cheek. He frowns a bit when she does that and then blushes from realizing how much he was liking it. She sets up now and slowly looks over him and blushes lightly liking how he looks in every way. She blushes more from feeling oddly exited about it all. She then looks back up into his eyes. "Um. what's your name?" she asks while she blushes more. "My name is saiya-jin werewolf and yours?" "Mine is Wild Wolf." He smiles softly at her. She reaches up and storks his cheek again. He leans his head into he touch once more. She smiles and then reaches up with her free hand and scratches behind one of his ears. His tail starts to wag around from the feeling. He notices his reaction to what she is doing to him. He slips from her hands, but only because he was starting to become exited from all this. She frowns some from that, but then smiles lightly in an understanding way. He sighs softly and looks down when he saw her frown but then looks back up seeing her smile and smiles back. 


End file.
